badkittyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday, Bad Kitty
'''Happy Birthday, Bad Kitty 'is the second chapter book in the ''Bad Kitty series. Characters * Kitty's Owner * Kitty * Mama Kitty * Puppy * Big Kitty * Twin Kitties * Stinky Kitty * Chatty Kitty * Pretty Kitty * Strange Kitty * Mouse Synopsis Chapter 1: Good Morning, Kitty! The reader greets Kitty good morning, and tells her that today is very special day for her. Today is her birthday! And to start the day, the reader has prepared a very special birthday breakfast for Kitty: Aardvark Bagels, Clam Doughnuts, Eel Fritters, Grilled Hummingbirds, Iguana Jelly, Koala Lemonade, Mongoose and Nuts, Orangutan Pancakes, Quetzal Raisin Bread, Snake Tortillas, Unicorn and Vegetable Juice, Walrus in XO Sauce, and for dessert a Yak Zabaglione! Kitty devours it whole and goes back to sleep. The reader is disappointed that Kitty might sleep all day long like yesterday and the day before. The reader says that if that's what Kitty wants, they'll just have to decorate the house, invite the guests, and eat the cake all by themself. Kitty is convinced to wake up quickly. Chapter 2: Kitty's First Year Since it's Kitty's birthday, the reader gets her to look through her photo album of her time she was in animal shelter and the time she was adopted. In the album, the reader remembers when Kitty helped the other kittens, and the time Kitty got along with her mother. At the time she was adopted, she got mad because she didn't want to leave her mom. The reader even remembers the time she was a really bad kitty. Chapter 3: Every Party Needs Decorations The reader asks Kitty to help decorate the house, but she ends up popping the balloons and clawing the decorations. So, the reader asks Kitty to help set the table for the presents and spread the tablecloth, and Kitty helps nicely. The reader puts a big present on the table and has Kitty promise that she won't open until it's time. As Kitty thinks up something she would like as the present, she then runs off to the cat bed and finds a book titled The Giant Cat-A-Log of Cat Toys. She turns to the page where depicted is the World's Great Cat Scratcher, for only $599.95. Kitty thinks it would be a good present for her, until... Chapter 4: Every Party Needs Guests The guests have arrived! And they are all cats, which follows: * Big Kitty, the biggest cat in the neighborhood, gives Kitty a present, which is a dead mouse... it suddenly turns out to be alive. * The Twin Kitties, both brother and sister, give Kitty two presents, which is a ball of string and a ball of twine. * Stinky Kitty, the stinkiest cat in the neighborhood, gives Kitty a present, which is an old cardboard peper towel tube. * Chatty Kitty, the most talkative cat in the neighborhood, gives Kitty a present, which is a collection of old moth balls. * Pretty Kitty, the prettiest cat in the neighborhood, gives Kitty a present, which is some tufts of Pretty Kitty's fur. * Strange Kitty, the strangest cat in the neighborhood, gives Kitty a present, which is a comic book of Wonder Kitty. But there's been a problem. All the presents from Kitty's friends have disappeared. Where could they be? If Kitty didn't do something with them, them... Chapter 5: Who Stole Kitty's Presents? Kitty assumes that one of her friends could have stolen the presents. But since it wasn't any of the other kitties who stole the presents, as they wonder who else would do that, Puppy appears with some of the presents all over him. Chapter 6: Every Party Needs A Pinata The cats end up chasing Puppy, minus Strange Kitty who is busy reading. They get Puppy all tangled up in electrical cods and speaker wires. The cats want to use Puppy as a pinata. As Kitty tries to beat him with a toilet scrubber, the reader tries to think of something that must be done or Puppy could get hurt. They finally shout "WHO WANTS CAKE?!" Chapter 7: Every Party Needs A Cake The kitties, minus Strange Kitty, meet the reader at the table, where the cake with all their favorite foods is placed on. But even though the living is made of Kitty's favorite food, liver, he doesn't like it and prefers chocolate. The readers warns Kitty that he can NEVER have chocolate, but then reminds Kitty she has a big present to open up. It turns out to be a... big winter sweater!